Cendres
by Elro
Summary: Avant l'auberge du Poney Fringant, c'était une autre vie. OS. Défi du Poney.


**Joyeux anniversaire mon petit Poney ! (bien plus joyeux que ce défi en tout cas !)**

* * *

Assis dos à la porte, Prosper avait enfoui son visage entre ses bras. Il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il ne pouvait plus. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Les semaines avaient passé. L'odeur avait fini par disparaître, emportée à force de seaux d'eau, de pluie, de vent. Et d'alcool pour oublier. Les murs noircis par les flammes ne portaient plus rien. L'étage, autrefois si douillet, s'était écroulé lorsque les poutres porteuses avaient été consumées. Le toit... Si Prosper avait eu le courage de lever la tête, il n'aurait vu qu'un trou béant, s'ouvrant sur un ciel presque aussi morose que son cœur. Et dehors, le nom de l'auberge, qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à choisir avait disparu. L'_auberge du voyageur_ avait été effacée de la surface de Bree._  
_

Il avait tout perdu cette nuit là. Tout. Et le peu qu'il restait, ce pan de mur délabré, ce semblant de table se chargeaient de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus rien. Ses yeux ne pleuraient plus depuis des jours, sa gorge était nouée tant par le chagrin que par les cendres qui volaient encore de ci de là.

Et tout était si silencieux. Fini le bruit des chopes qui se posaient sur le comptoir. Finis les rires des clients. Et finie, finie, cette petite voix qui venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit lorsqu'il était derrière le comptoir. Et les sanglots se mirent à le secouer et un gémissement terrible sortit de sa gorge. Et Molly ne rirait plus. Elle n'essaierait plus jamais de se cacher entre ses jambes à l'heure du coucher. Et elle ne râlerait plus jamais lorsque son papa viendrait l'embrasser, les joues piquantes, après sa journée de travail.

Sa petite fille était partie.

_Il était assis à cette même table, six ans auparavant. Les clients n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Et il regardait sa belle et jeune épouse se dandiner pour passer derrière le comptoir malgré son énorme ventre._

_« Et si on l'appelait Firmin ? » « Antonin. » « Sébastien. » « Mais si c'est une fille ? » « Rose, Fleur, Cœur,... »_

_Cette discussion était la même depuis des jours. Et elle continuerait jusqu'à la naissance. Seuls les prénoms changeaient à chaque fois._

Nul ne savait comment le feu s'était déclaré, mais la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Prosper était au comptoir, comme tous les soirs, à s'occuper de ses trop fidèles clients. Tandis que sa chère et tendre Anne était partie vérifier que Molly dormait bien. Alerté par la fumée, Prosper avait réussi à s'en sortir, mais l'étage brûlait déjà. Certains clients s'étaient agrippés à l'aubergiste pour l'empêcher de se précipiter dans le brasier. Il était déjà trop tard. Mais il aurait tant voulu mourir avec elles.

Il ne voulait plus les voir tous ces amis, ces clients, qui venaient tenter de lui redonner le moral et l'envie d'avancer. Non, il ne voulait plus voir personne. Ils n'avaient rien perdu, _eux_. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Au moins, la bouteille ne le jugeait pas. La bouteille ne lui disait pas qu'il fallait redresser la tête et que le deuil n'était qu'une étape.

Et la bouteille ne revenait pas matin après matin, faire un peu de ménage, pousser les poutres calcinées, abattre les cloisons. Non, la bouteille ne venait pas chasser ses souvenirs à grands coups de balai, de masse et de morale. Et la bouteille ne venait pas, repas après repas, lui apporter des paniers de victuailles dont l'odeur lui retournait l'estomac et des mots de réconfort qui avaient un goût de cendres.

_La petite Molly aurait fêté son anniversaire trois jours plus tard. Et sa surprise était prête. Arrivée en cachette, dissimulée dans un enclos de l'autre côté de Bree, aux bons soins de Tob. Prosper souriait d'avance à l'idée de voir sa fille découvrir sa ponette. Grise comme une souris, un ventre rond comme un petit tonneau et une crinière aussi hirsute que la chevelure de sa fille au réveil. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre._

Et depuis l'incendie, Tob envoyait chaque après-midi ses deux fils dégourdir les jambes de la ponette, les faisant passer ostensiblement devant Prosper, dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des regrets. Comment ces gens-là pouvaient-ils imaginer qu'une nouvelle auberge, une nouvelle occupation, de nouveaux clients, de nouveaux soucis ou une petite ponette aussi fringante fût-elle, puissent y changer quoi que ce soit.

Sa famille était morte cette nuit-là et Prosper souhaitait les pleurer à tout jamais.


End file.
